Roadster of Discontent
by TomoSteele01
Summary: Fd vs Roadster an angry Takumi and a suprise
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

A crisp wind rustled though Takumi's street, the 86 stood quietly abandoned in the corner next to the Tofu Shop. A new sound echoed though Akina a rare sound. That sound

Ryosuke thought to himself, how did he manage it what have I created? as the roadster passed him its sleek midnight black form rushing though the corners without breaking achieving lines unlike any other rwd.

Bunta stood with Ryosuke his eyes opened fully at the sight, was it really Takumi?

"Before you ask me Bunta ,yes that is your son" Ryosuke stared furrowing his usually

expressionless face searching Bunta's for any hints of emotion his eyes now wide

glaring at the spot where the Roadster had just been; the skids from the tyre's marking the

line, his line...! His, ultimate line! So, it's finally,ultimate graduation time huh, he thought to himself. They both climbed into the fc and headed back to the Takashi residence. To make the phone-call to their double aces. You see Takumi had a sister, not that he knew it; or who she was... A secret Bunta had kept to himself until Ryosuke had found out when his Aniki fell deeply in love with his new ace...

Kyoko Fujiwara.

Later that week ontop of Mt Akina a strong storm brewed, the galleries filled, packed to the maximum capacity as the an epic battle started to stir. "Uphill then downhill, I'm fed up of you attitude; it's your time to lose," Takumi roared, at Keisuke; eyes filled with pure

aggression.

Sheesh...my attitude,Keisuke San thought to himself.

Keisuke retreated to his car; thinking back to when Takumi lost in the 86, through another rotary driver; a car which was more aggressively tuned than the 86 - Its ultimate

lightweight chassis and power took everyone by surprise. Since then,Takumi had fumed that he and the 86 could be beaten. Back then he left project D, and launched himself downhill in his midnight black mx5,not just any mx5,an unusual

engine lived under the bonnet...

Helping him to establish his record as the fastest undefeated man in the whole of Kanto.

Snapped back from his thoughts, by the sound of Fujiwara's engine screaming in

anger... a spine tingling sound. Could it be... a rotary?

Only one man stood in Takumi's way from his true goal, Takashi Keisuke; the only other person,who could drive so recklessly and disgustingly fast, the man he had come to hate; after what happened.

A knock at the window, he turned and saw a beautiful face staring back at him, Kyoko; she leaned in and kissed him long deep and passionately. "Please come back darling" she whispered in his ear. She was the key calming Keisuke down, helping him to

understand the feelings he felt inside. Helping him to help his aniki achieve the end of

The game he so passionately hoped for. Now, he could, concentrate on the race; his babe Kyoko his one and only, was here, he would not disappoint her or his Aniki.

The cars prepared for the race; project D's final Touge matches. With the wind rustling strong just like the emotions that flew around. The completely different aura's of the two

drivers shining bright as the stars themselves.

Ryosuke and Bunta propped themselves up next to their white Impreza cars, that no one knew about until this night.

Takumi felt the steering wheel of his perfectly crafted roadster; eleven months, he had waited for this day;'No, way, No, way, am I going to lose'; he stated, to himself, looking at the 86 on his key-ring.

Keisuke turned his 13b over, as it roared it to life, another knock on the window;

"Keisuke, remember everything I told you and the line Bunta showed you. Your styles are the same coin but different sides. If you remember, what I told you,it should be possible especially with this car." Ryosuke, said. "OK, this is what we've been

waiting-for ", Keisuke responded.

The two cars positioned themselves at the start line, side by side; both engines revving as wild as the wind, and as wild, as the unseen force, that drove both drivers to this point...

Kyoko positioned herself for the countdown, "San... NI... ICH... Go !!!!!!"

Both cars screamed off the line, equal to the first corner. Keisuke held back, preferring to follow. Dam, he thought that is one fast Roadster, as Takumi rushed into the corner with a perfect feint drift, the aero doing exactly what he wanted,

With Keisuke's FD following his, line perfectly. Three corners in, Keisuke thought to himself about his aniki's theory; maybe he is right, maybe this is the ultimate setup. Hammering down on the accelerator, the n/a 13b revved all the way to 10,000rpm, as Bunta's

perfect suspension setup, allowed him to get ridiculously close to Takumi's bumper.

As the turbo's spooled on the roadster, the torque launched it uphill, at perilous speeds. With the insanely and perfectly crafted FD firmly in pursuit. Huh,Keisuke thought to himself, Takumi ignored the gutters? Weird.

Concentrating on sticking behind him. Waiting to make his move on the downhill,

Keisuke watched the movements of the roadster, analyzing everything and formulating the information he needed to make his attack. Following as close as possible, he almost overtook, as Takumi baited him to.. " Oh no,you don't." Keisuke exclaimed!

It was a dead heat. Both cars waiting for the downhill to make their moves.

"Erm Ryosuke," Yes, Kyoko?", Ryosuke answered. " What advice did you give

Keisuke?"

"Three, simple pieces of advice, the first, do as I would do, regards attitude and approach; the second, remember, Bunta's ultimate line for the downhill",Ryosuke replied. "But.. What about the third?" Kyoko, asked.

"Hmmph...wait for the downhill,Kyoko, it will be inspirational, young one." Bunta,

exclaimed, between puffs of his cigarette.


	2. Chapter 2

Part 2 Downhill

With the first uphill battle ended, both cars prepared for the downhill;Takumi, just sitting there, revving his rotary.

Both cars lined up again. Keisuke changed the suspension setting on his edfc controller,ready for the downhill.

Neither driver uttered a word to each other, the only thing that could be heard, was the stirring of the galleries and the whisper of the wind progressively growing louder.

Kenta this time positioned himself for the countdown. As Kyoko had joined Ryosuke and Bunta, further down Akina.

"San... NI... ICH... Go !!!!!!", Kent, roared, over the sound of the engines.

And they were of this time. Keisuke gave it his all, and launched his FD ferociously level with the roadster, but suddenly, it pulled away from him, as the insane butt kicking, twin turbos kicked in and propelled the roadster into the corner at full speed. Keisuke, quickly calmed himself. Sticking to the bumper like glue, through the first few corners, pushing his FD to the limit. That Takumi he thought, sure did come up trumps with that car, how on earth did he persuade him to sell it.

You see, it had been a certain Kogashiwa Kia, that cermounted him... With a rotary powered mx5; the same mx5 that was now in-front of Keisuke. It sure had changed, with its aggressive wide body and twin turbo setup Fujiwara's Roadster sure was something else.

Now, Keisuke roared taking the line that Bunta had shown him "SCREAM MY NA SCREAM," Keisuke shouted. As they flew past Takumi; using not the ultimate but the perfect line, that Bunta had dreamed up after his recent stint driving Impreza's. By two corners he had pulled away from the Roadster leaving it for dust.

As Takumi dived into another corner. He allowed himself a quick thought back to being

defeated by Kogashiwa Kia, and how arrogant he had become before and after; he

suddenly felt a pang of regret and guilt.

All of a sudden he calmed down the arrogance and anger were gone. "This is it, this is what I've been missing,he thought Akina!!! Home!!! Dad!!!" he exclaimed to himself as a tear left his eyes.

The movements of the roadster changed to more delicate and precise movements.

Reminiscence of the real Takumi.

"Hmmm... It Worked." Bunta exclaimed, "Indeed", Ryosuke replied, as the two cars

hurtled past at incredible speed,"the Roadster it changed it's movements" Kyoko thought to herself.

Takumi pressed more delicately on the accelerator, allowing him to utilize the full 400hp of his perfectly balanced Rotary engined Roadster, flying down Akina, in pursuit of the FD. To Takumi, it was no longer about revenge, or getting even, or even winning. It was just about enjoying himself and having a blast and seeing how good he really was.

"This is it" Takumi said, to his Roadster "this is why Dad had me use the Impreza; I

finally understand.

The Roadsters line changed, faster and faster it went hitting a line, no one, had ever seen before.

"Amazing that Fujiwara" Kyochi exclaimed outloud to no one in particular. But a voice answered him back, "He certainly is, but more so is my son's car. Huh, it was

Kogashiwa Ken, Kia's father. "Do you remember me Kyochi," the look on Kyochi's face said it all, he had been there that night that it happened. "I came back to claim what is mine, victory over Bunta. But it looks like he's put the spanner in the works again so to speak, so I will take it myself!".

An even more shocked Kyochi climbed into his black Evo VI and phoned his old friend Takashi Ryosuke.

Meanwhile Takumi had done it, 'Yes',he exclaimed. He had caught up to Keisuke San.

Huh, what the? Keisuke exclaimed, as the roadster flashed him to go faster.

"Akina's hairpins, my last chance to pull away." Keisuke said, to himself.

Hooking the gutters the FD launched itself forward on Bunta's line.

Meanwhile Takumi ignored them, balancing the weight at the perfect point, taking a

completely different line, one that would consist of only one gutter the final one.

Keisuke ignored the next few gutters, same as always, his stubborn pride getting in the way of things. By doing this, he was missing the line Bunta had taught him. While

Takumi was gaining closer and closer by the second


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3 Final Move

"NOW!"... Takumi yelled, diving into the gutter from the Ultimate line; the line that had formed from his fathers years of training him.

Hooking it to launch himself past the FD, leaving a shocked Keisuke in his wake. Both cars accelerated down the straight. The FD falling slightly behind, as the Roadster used its

lightweight and humungous power to cross this finish line first; about 0.0001 seconds first.

They both headed back up Akina, the winner had been decided. Keiskue said, it was an amazing experience and they both decided it was a draw.

Back up top of Akina, the crowd had gathered. As the two cars pulled up, two exhausted

drivers got out. "Dad, Rysouke San," Takumi exclaimed, "I'm Sorry." They both laughed "Takumi we both knew that you'd go into a slump, but I bet you feel refreshed, and as though you've progressed; Kyochi reports that the line you took sure was amazing, your place in project D is still here as it has always been." He finished, "I I don't know what to say." A stammering Takumi muttered." There's nothing to say, Takumi will you be one of my triple aces in the last few races in Japan before we turn Pro as a team, Bunta and Mashi here are coming along for the ride; how about you?" "Yes," Takumi gushed.

"You certainly passed kiddo." Bunta explained.

"Takumi how about you come to my aniki's wedding?" Ryosuke asked, "After all it is your sister he's marrying." Keisuke laughed, as Kyoko ran over to Takumi and planted a sweet kiss on his cheek that made him blush like mad. Then ran back to Kesiuke and put her arm back around her darling.

"Sister" Takumi asked noting the resemblance. Yes, Fujiwara your sister is Kyoko I only

noticed when she came to the hospital for a checkup needing a blood transfusion and yours that you had gave the hospital matched, I immediately informed your father of the news only we couldn't get hold of you" as Ryosuke finished. Keisuke then walked over and with kyoko and exclaimed "looks like we are going to be brothers bro." they all laughed

preparing to go to a bar where everyone was invited to celebrate. But then a voice

echoed out of the darkness a voice Bunta hadn't heard for many years a voice filled with anger and aggression.

"BUNTA" Kogashiwa exclaimed I'm here to defeat you seeing your son failed and I want that roadster"

"Take it Takumi exclaimed throwing the keys at him. "I want an FD anyway and I'm pretty sure the loan period is over"

"Bunta" I want you to feel defeat like you never did like you defeated me." Kogashiwa said.

"Fine Bunta finished Ill make it quick and wipe the floor with you I have allot to

celebrate you know and this will just add to it." his eyes now full open as he stamped on his cigarette butt. The wind howling with new aggression as sparks flew its time to end this especially after what you did to there mum.

"After this you disappear for good." Bunta finished

Looks like the night isn't over yet


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4 Prepare to Drive

"Takumi Impreza now." Bunta said.

Strapping himself into the formidable and rigid bucket seat instantly feeling calm. Out of the howling wind.

Bunta hopped in and turned the engine over as the boxer roared into life idling roughly with the high state of tune it was in.

"Takumi your sister, know you've been wanting to ask me why I didn't tell you," Bunta continued as the burble of the Impreza grew louder as he moved to the start line. " I never new what happened to her I always new you had a sister but never knew where she was quit racing after what happened to your Mother, then set about searching for her. I didn't tell you as I had given up hope." Bunta finished. Hmm the wind sure is

picking up time to rid the cobwebs Bunta thought to himself.

When Bunta finished moving his Tuned Impreza to the start line, there was a bang on the window. "Bunta prepare to lose" Kogashiwa screamed walking back to the mx5.

"Hmmm" Bunta muttered

At the sight of an 86 that had just drawn in to the gallery completely unnoticed by

everyone but Bunta of course

"San... Ni... Ich... Go!!" Kyoko shouted

The roadster leapt of the start line using its full 400hp to its full potential in a blistering start.

Meanwhile the Impreza had only moved forward only a little, much to the shock of the galleries. Inside the Impreza a very irritated Bunta wound his window down and shouted over to Keisuke who was swiftly running over at full tilt,

" Got any cigarettes need a smoke." Bunta finished. A gob smacked Keisuke moved clear of the Impreza watching Bunta accelerate off steering with his knees messing with the pack of cigarettes that he'd just gave him.

"Ha some things never change that Bunta" an onlooker exclaimed from his 86 a

onlooker of high fame an onlooker from Bunta's past.

Meanwhile Kogashiwa was cursing Bunta "so he thinks he can do it again and

embarrass me he sure is mistaken."

The Impreza launched through the first few corners the tires in a perfect 4wd drift

instantly fast the side G's ramming Takumi into his seat as Bunta still fiddled with the cigarettes. And Exclaimed "Hmmm thats better time to drive."


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5 Serious Ultimate Line

Bunta accelerated the Impreza forward at insane speeds, pushing harder and harder "Hmm time for the line" Bunta stated between puffs on his cigarette accelerating

downhill ski drifting round the corners, putting on a spectacular display for the galleries taking advantage of the crazily strong wind to counteract the side g so the car didn't flip over the guard rail into oblivion on the edge of no control or so it seemed to the

onlookers.

"Huh no way Impossible how the..." Kogashiwa muttered as he saw the Impreza Ski Drift round a corner in his mirror.

"Hmmm not bad" Bunta muttered. Meanwhile Takumi gripped the grab points for his life as his father pushed harder and harder pressuring Kogashiwa. The roar of the boxer engine in the perfectly crafted Impreza that Bunta and Ryosuke, had created an

Impreza made purely out of carbon fibre with 700hp to boot an 4wd it was the ultimate downhill weapon faster than any other. Roared with a new vigor.

Bunta's drifts progressively getting wilder Kogashiwa started to fear for his life himself driving way past his limit unknown to him that Bunta was just driving leisurely and not really pushing himself yet!

Suddenly the Impreza stopped ski drifting Bunta hammered down on the accelerator ramming into Kogashiwa. Sending him careering across the road but instead of

overtaking he eased of. Waiting for him to regain his composure "the point of attack is the first hairpin that was just for fun" Bunta informed Takumi Swiftly closing on the back of the roadsters bumper again. Kogashiwa pulled away angry thinking that Bunta would ram him again.

So the game of cat and mouse began with Bunta easing of then pulling along side the Roadster, making Kogashiwa a nervous wreck inside the roadster. Making him wish that Bunta would just end it.

The daylight was approaching and with it the first hairpin and the end of Kogashiwa's onslaught.

Bunta geared down in the Impreza pushing it towards its red line the sublimely large turbo's spooling up ready for the attack as he reached the hairpin he went left then right then back left and right again diving past Kogashiwa's roadster pushing the Impreza into a perfect feint 4wd drift then hooking the gutters finally the roar of the Impreza's turbo's could be heard as Bunta unleashed the full potential of the crazy 700hp to

become airborne on the exit of the gutter to dive into the next and then the next leaving Kogashiwa's mx5 disappear like the dot it was.


	6. Chapter 6

The Surprise Blast from the Past. c6

With Kogashiwa shooting of once the race had finished.

Bunta headed uphill and signaled to Ryosuke and the others to follow him to the

cerebrations. Before they left though Bunta decided to have a quick smoke to let the Impreza cool down. Looking down Akina watching the cars disappear he finally felt

refreshed and relaxed listening to the sounds of the engines. When he felt a hand on his shoulder and then a voice a voice of an old friend. "Bunta you sure are something and especially you Takumi" the voice said filled with happiness." Recognizing the voice Bunta turned round a grin on his face, "So you've still got that 86 then Old Friend." Tsuchiya then turned to Takumi "I've got a proposition for you 86 Vs my rotary equipped 86 downhill on any pass of your choice and if you win Ill give you an amazing engine for your FD you mentioned, an amazing one and the blueprints so your friends can make 2 more for your pro Racing team what do you say if you still can be bothered with your 86." he said jokingly

"Yes it would be an honour." Takumi said

The date was set for the next Saturday for they had a lot to celebrate that night and

Takumi had some modifications he wanted to carry out to his 86' to compete with Tsuchiya.

So will Takumi attain the Tsuchiya's amazing rotary engine and what modifications will he carry out on his 86' find out in the next installment.


	7. Chapter 7

Time to Tune.

Ryosuke peered out of his window as he heard the rotary come to a halt, watching the black FD that had just pulled onto the drive watching a slightly wobbly Keiskue clamber out of the passenger seat. She sure was coming on, he thought watching the couple cuddle each other as they walked into the house.

10 minutes later... "Aniki we are coming in." Kyoko announced. As she walked into the room accompanied by Keiskue both with there arms rapped round each other. "Ah Kyoko" Rysouke answered.

"Rysouke have you heard Takumi will Race Tsuchiya next Saturday." An exited Kyoko announced.

"Yes, he's at the workshop now, carrying out some modifications to the 86." Ryosuke finished. He continued to look at a list of parts on his laptop deep in thought as the two love birds sauntered of in-search of Ice cream and a car dvd.

"Why not?" Takumi moaned. Staring at his father in astonishment.

"Takumi you cant take it any further how will you drive it with that state of tune." Bunta Replied.

"Well... I... yep your right." Dismissing the suicidal Idea he had just had, twin turbo's on the 86 what was he thinking. But maybe a smug smirk appeared on his Takumi's face as he looked over at Bunta.

Carefully looking at the workshop with parts from the 86 scattered all over his eye's stopped to rest on an old 4age engine in the corner, caked in dust. Slowly walking over to it and pointing at the side of the engine then to another part on the floor with a smirk on his face to do only one thing wind up Bunta.

"Would this work then?" Takumi stated his smirk growing larger at his discovery. As Bunta finished Fixing the new Spoiler to the rear of the 86."

"Hmmm" Bunta said between smokes on his favorite brand of cigarettes.

Watching his son as he fiddled with the bolts undoing the crazy supercharger that he had used years ago and the other part he had never got round to fitting, as with most of the stuff in Mashi's garage. It was another one of Bunta's mad tuning Ideas. That was suicidal on the downhill, Takumi sure was turning out to be Crazy, just perfect, Bunta reflected. Continuing to hone the shape of the 86 working on the upgrades Takumi had came up with to take the 86 to a higher almost suicidal level but it might work.


	8. Chapter 8

"Sheesh" Keisuke exclaimed from the drivers seat of his FD as the 86 pulled into the meeting place before heading of

to the private touge location. a grinning Takumi hopped out of the 86 proudly beckoning the other 2 project D aces and Ryosuke over to inspect the even more insane part of the now wide body and perfectly designed aero 86. "twincharged" Ryosuke muttered quietly impressed at the crazy idea Takumi had come up with for the 86. The perfect blend using the supercharger to spool up the turbo for the higher revs.

"Amazing, amazing engine, I can do this." Takumi thought as he followed the Project D convoy to the location.

The Continuous Challenge

"50 times 80 you know the drill." Ryosuke said to his aces.

Watching them climb on into there appropriate cars. There's no time for play no he thought, watching as Kyoko Launched her FD after Keisuke's.

Meanwhile Takumi was messing around with a laptop altering his settings before heading out. Once finished he stated the 86 which roared into life with a sound like no other. Sprinting after the others he flung the car round the bend driving much like he would in the Impreza, Optimizing his exit speed to take advantage of the new power but sooner than the Impreza thanks to the Supercharger.

"I'll have to try it" Takumi thought watching as Kyoko playfully passed Keisuke.

"Fast in Fast out." he exclaimed to his 86.


End file.
